


Who's Your Daddy?

by Piperandleoxx4



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Powers, Birth, Crossroads, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Gen, Magical Pregnancy, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant!Dean, Spells & Enchantments, graphic birth, labor, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piperandleoxx4/pseuds/Piperandleoxx4
Summary: Jack gets upset with Dean picking on him so he puts an unforgettable spell on him.





	Who's Your Daddy?

It was no secret that Dean had major problems with Jack. Ever since Sam decided to take him in Dean watched Jack like a hawk. Considering Jack’s father was the very mighty Lucifer, Dean didn’t trust Jack no matter how nice he would be.

Sam was in the kitchen enjoying his morning coffee and reading a possible case on his laptop, when Dean joined him at the table stealing his coffee in the process. “Dude, seriously?”

Dean takes a sip. “Yup,” he said contently. “You found us a case?”

Sam got up to pour himself another cup of coffee. “Possibly.”

Dean turns his lard around and numerous articles were open about a young woman mysteriously dying in her attic. He skimmed through the articles. “So no idea on how she died. She just dropped dead in her attic?”

“Nope, she was in perfect health according to the autopsy.”

“ ‘Survived by her husband, Jordan Wright’,” Dean read from the article. “We can interview him and see what he knows.”

“Sounds like a good idea.”

“What does?” Jack asked at the front of the kitchen. “Are you guys going on a hunt?”

“Yeah, we are,” Sam answered.

“Oh, good! I’ll come with,” he said with a large grin and excitement on his face. 

“Yeah… I don’t think thats a good idea,” Dean said. 

Jack frowned, “Why not? I thought you guys wanted me to control my power and I can’t do that sitting here.”

“Yeah and didn’t you try that on our last hunt and looked what happened.” Dean was referring to the last hunt Jack joined them on and Jack accidentally killed a bank security guard. 

Jack stumbled on his words. “Um-uh, you’re right. I’m sorry I asked.” He then quickly excited the kitchen. 

Sam glared at Dean. “What?” Sam was disgusted with his brother. He got up from the table and left him there. 

 

It was a very silent ride to their hunt in Burton, Kansas, which wasn’t too far from the bunker. Dean tried to ease the tension in the car but Sam wasn’t having it. When they arrived at the victims house Dean parked right in front of the house. “So are you just not gonna talk to me during this whole hunt?”

“Why are you so hard on, Jack?” Sam asked.

“I’m not hard on him,” he defended. 

“Really? Because breakfast this morning was pretty brutal.”

“The truth can be brutal.”

“You’re making it seem like Jack killed that man on purpose; we’ve killed people, Dean. More than one.”

“Yeah, we have, but my dad isn’t Lucifer.”

Sam got out of the car and slammed the Impala door. “Unbelievable” he muttered to himself. Dean followed behind him. For the moment they acted as professional as they could while they interviewed the victims husband. When they entered the house Jordan offered them a hot beverage but they both politely declined. They sat at the kitchen table and proceeded with their interview. 

“I don’t understand why the FBI is involved when the local police deemed this a suicide,” Jordan questioned the boys posing as fake FBI agents.

“Do you believe it was a suicide?” Sam asked. 

Jordan leaned back in his chair and shrugged. “I don’t know anymore,” he answered. “I want to say yes but I know- I knew Melissa and this is not something she would do.”

“Did she have any enemies?” Dean asked.

Jordan scoffed. “You could say that.” He leaned forward in the chair, “You think she was murdered?”

“We’re just asking questions,” Dean said. “What kind of enemies did she have,” he pressed.

“Well she was the state attorney-,” he began.

Sam stopped him mid sentence. “Wait, wasn’t she 26? How did she get that position?”

“I mean she always worked hard to get where she is but she didn’t do anything illegal if that’s what you mean,” he answered. 

Sam and Dean exchanged the same look. They ended the interview letting Jordan know that they would get back to him. Most likely they wouldn’t but Dean slipped him his card just in case Jordan remembered anything not mentioned in their interview. 

They boys stop at a small diner in town. Sam had his laptop out and a garden salad in front of him. On the other hand Dean had a double cheeseburger in front of him, which he barely touched. When they left the victims house Dean began to feel nauseous and it was beginning to get worse. He tried to keep his mind off it by talking to his brother but Sam refused to talk to him. “What do you want to say?” Sam doesn’t answer him. “You know how i feel about this silent treatment. It’s so damn childish.” Dean sighed. “Fine.” Suddenly he felt like he was going to get sick. He put a hand on his stomach. “I feel like I’m gonna vomit.”

For the first time Sam looked up from his laptop and saw a green Dean. “If you’re just trying to get me to talk-,”

Dean didn’t let him finish for he ran to the bathroom in the back of the diner. He was so happy that it was a one stall bathroom where he could be by himself. Soon after he heard a knock at the door. “Someone’s in here,” Dean shouted at the door.

“It’s me,” Sam shouted back. “Can I come in?”

“Yeah,” Dean responded.

Sam opened the door to see Dean on his hands and knees. “You good?” he asked concerned. Dean spits in the toilet and nods his head. “Are you sick?”

“I didn’t think i was. I was fine earlier.” He then looked down a noticed a small swell coming from the inside of his shirt. “What the hell?” He quickly shot up and untucked his dress shirt to reveal his suspicions. He did in fact have a small bump. “What the hell is this?” he asked his brother. 

Sam initially shrugged. “Food baby?” he suggested. 

“I haven’t eaten anything all day!”

“Well, you’re not young anymore, maybe those double cheeseburgers are catching up with you.”

“At once” Dean exclaimed. He tucked his shirt back in. 

“Why don’t we go back to the bunker and figure it out from there,” Sam proposed.

 

Since they weren’t far from home there was no need to go and find a seedy motel to hole up in. When they arrived at the bunker Dean immediately ran to the bathroom to puke. Sam set up camp at the table in the library and began his research but he really didn’t know what to look for. Eventually, Dean joined him at the table and was incredibly pale. 

“You okay?” Sam found himself asking his brother again.

“I will be if you fix this. What did you find?”

“Dean, I don’t even know what to look for. I’ve never seen anything like this.”

“That’s not what I want to hear! What about Jordan Wright? Clearly there was something supernatural going on in that house. So maybe he figured we were hunters and did something to me.”

Sam shrugged. “I don't know, man. That just doesn’t add up.”

“How?”

“Because if he wanted to hurt you then why just that? Why wouldn’t he kill you?” Dean had to admit that Sam made a great point. 

Jack stepped into the room. “Because he didn’t. I did,” Jack said starring directly at Dean. 

“What did you do to me?” Dean gritted. 

Jack took a breath before he explained. “Ever since I got here all you’ve done is make fun of me. You think because of who my dad is that I’m going to be evil and that’s not true!” he yelled. The lights flickered. “So I did what I did to you to teach you a lesson. Just because the dad is an ass doesn’t mean the child is going to be.”

“That? That is your lesson?!” he yelled. “What kind of backwards—.” Jack disappeared. “Where’d he go?”

Sam spent the past couple of weeks trying to encourage Jack to teleport and use some of his angelic powers. It looked like he had been practicing. “Dean, shut up!” he answered annoyed as he closed his laptop. 

“Excuse me? Did you not hear what the anti-christ just said? I’m pregnant and who knows with what. Whatever it is it’s growing fast.” He looked down at his stomach and it truly was bigger than it was back at the diner. 

“Well you kinda deserve it,” he said as he got up from the table. 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

Sam continued to walk away from the table but decided to stop. He turned around and said, “You’re an asshole.”

“Ok…” Dean didn’t understand where Sam was going with this. 

“Don’t you see the similarities with Jack and me?” Dean tried to think of something but fell short. Sam pushed on. “When I was a baby Yellow Eyes dropped blood in my mouth and since then everyone thought I was going to become some powerful demon. Except you.” Dean’s face softened. “You were the only one that knew better. Why? Because just because I had demon blood in me didn’t mean I was evil. Somehow you forgot that.”

“But Jack’s dad is-,”

“Lucifer I know, but that doesn’t make him evil. But he will go dark side if you keep pushing him to the edge.” Dean wasn’t going to admit that Sam was right, but he knew it was true. “And if you want to get rid of this pregnancy then you’re going to have to apologize to Jack. 

“That’s if we can find him.”

 

Hours past and there was still no sign of Jack anywhere and they were running out of time. Dean’s belly had grown and Sam estimated that they had until nightfall before the baby would try to come out. While Dean looked for Jack Sam continued to work on the case from that morning. After doing extensive research he came to the conclusion that Melissa made a deal with a crossroads demon to get the position she was in. Which means there was a crossroads demon some where in town. 

“If only Crowley were still alive. We could just ask him to get rid of the demon and then our day would be over,” Sam said as he put together a demon trap on the floor in their dungeon. 

“Thems were the good ole days,” Dean half joked. He suddenly felt a jab inside of him. He put a hand on top of where he felt the pain. 

Sam looked up from his work. “You okay?”

“I—uh,” he stammered. “I think I felt the baby kick me.”

“Seriously?” Sam asked in a slight panic.

“Yeah. So when we’re done with this we need to find Jack ASAP.”

Sam agreed. He said a summoning spell and instantly a crossroads demon appeared. It was a woman dressed in a short black dress that hugged her in all the right ways. If Dean wasn't in his particular predicament he would be the first one hitting on her.

“I heard you two were in town,” the demon said. She flashed her bright red eyes at them. “What can I do for you?”

“You know how this works. We find you, we exercise you, blah, blah, blah,” Sam trailed on.

She rolled her eyes. “You can’t blame a demon for trying.”

“Actually you can,” Dean corrected. 

The demon then got a really good look at Dean. “What happened to you?” she said laughing. “I thought the Winchesters were buff not bloated.”

Now it was Dean’s time to roll his eyes. “Can we please just kill her?”

Sam smirked and began to recite the exorcism. While Sam spouted out the latin phrases the Demon twitched and withered in pain. She pleaded for her life but Sam continued on. Black smoke started to emerge from her mouth. Sam only had a few more phrases before he was done but stopped when he heard Dean moan in pain. He instantly thought that the Demon was doing something. He crossed the demon trap and grasped his hands around her fragile neck. She gasped for breath. 

“Whatever you’re doing to him, stop.”

“I’m. Not. Doing. Anything,” she hasped through short breaths. 

Sam looked back and Dean and he was hunched over cradling his stomach. “Dean, what’s going on?”

“It’s trying to come out!” he groaned. “Finish the exorcism!” he demanded.

Sam stepped away from the demon trap and finished off the exorcism. Black smoke raced out of her and the host fell to the ground. Sam felt her pulse to see if the human may still be alive. Unfortunately she wasn’t. “Poor girl.” Sam said. 

“Yeah, well we got bigger fish to fry. Jack! Jack!!!” he yelled out. “Get your ass down here!”

“That’s not helping,” Sam chastised. 

“Well I don’t know what else I’m supposed to do.”

He then felt what he thought was a contraction radiate through his body. He yelled out in pain. Sam quickly picked up the chair that Crowely was chained to back in the day and put Dean in it. 

“Breathe, Dean,” Sam coached him. 

Dean breathed slowly. In through his nose and out through his mouth. Sam watched him do it a few times until he got into a rhythm. 

“Jack,” Sam prayed. “If you can hear this we need you. Please.”

Jack appeared.

“You son of a bitch!” Dean spat.

“Dean!” Sam chastised. 

He took a breath. “Fix this now.”

“Only after you tell me if you learned anything.”

“Are you-,” Dean felt a contraction building. “kidding me…I feel like I’m being tore in half,” he whined. 

“That’s the only way I’ll reverse it,” Jack said. 

“Fine. Fine. You’re right about me. I was being a total ass. You didn’t deserve what I said about you. You’re a good kid, no matter who your dad is. You're parents aren't what make you evil, it’s the decisions you make.” Jack smiled. “You’re not evil Jack.”

“Thank you.” Jack snapped his fingers and Dean was back to normal. He wasn’t in any pain but most of all he wasn’t pregnant. His six pack returned.

“Thank, God,” he said relieved as he felt around his body.

 

Sam got rid of the girls body by giving her a hunters funeral. Burning the body out by the woods. This way there was no chance of her spirit coming back or another demon using her as a meat puppet. Sam found Dean in his room examining himself, specifically his stomach.

“You good?” Sam asked.

Dean quickly pulled his shirt down. “Just making sure everything is where it’s supposed to be.”

“And?”

“It’s all good.” 

Jack entered Dean’s bedroom. “You know what?” Sam began. “I’m gonna get some food.”

With that Sam left Jack and Dean alone. 

“Can we talk?” Dean asked Jack.

“Yeah,” Jack said. He took a seat on Dean’s bed and Dean sat on top of his desk facing Jack.

“What you did was—,”

“Wrong I know.”

“No, it was right. You were right about everything. I realized that you and my brother have a bit in common.”

“How?”

“Let’s just say you both had people believing that evil forces trumped people decisions.”

“Sam was bad?” he asked surprised. “How?”

“When he was a baby a yellow eyed demon came into his nursery and dropped demon blood in his mouth. A lot of people thought he was going to be bad.”

“Did he ever do anything bad?”

“Only when someone bad convinced him to,” he said referring to Ruby. “It took me a while to realize that Jack but know now. And from here on out you will be treated like a Winchester.”

Jack was smiling ear to ear. “I’d like that a lot.”


End file.
